The Price of Dating a Geek
by shadow6539
Summary: Reyna realizes just how hard dating a geek can be. Nico is a lot more into Mythomagic in this story.


**Hey guys, so it's been a while. Well... A LOOOONG while, so I wanted to make up for it. So I've got a whole bunch of requests to continue _Romans and Greeks_ so I'm gonna finish it. For real, no empty promises. **

**So anyway from the title, this is a geek!Nico story. Like more than usual, but I wanted to make this. So hopefully you like this. I also wanted to make a Hazel and Reyna bonding moment, the first of many I hope. Well, here you go!**

"Can I see your Nemian Lion card?" Nico di Angelo asked the son of Mars.

"You already have several," Frank handed his card over anyway.

Before Nico could reply, Reyna groaned. Both boys looked over at her. "Could we do something that everyone wants to do, and not just geek over cards?"

Nico shook his head. "Tutt, tutt, Reyna. You knew this would happen when you got with a geek."

"I didn't sign up to be third wheel to a_ pack of cards_."

"They're not-"

"Nico," Hazel cut her brother off. "Reyna has a fair point. _Frank Zhang_ you are just as avid as Nico is with those cards," Hazel added in when Frank started to open his mouth. "And I'm tired of it too."

"We never get to hang out to look at each other's cards, Hazel. It's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand."

Reyna's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh really? Then I won't intrude on such an important time, since I just don't understand."

Reyna picked up her bag, and stood up from Frank's desk in his barracks. "Reyna-"

Nico didn't get to finish his sentence because the door already closed.

* * *

Reyna was already half way to New Rome by the time Hazel caught up to her. "Can I join you?"

The praetor just nodded. "Are they still in Frank's barracks?"

"They felt that you needed to cool off."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, I know Frank's a geek with those cards, but that was ridiculous. I don't want to spend my Friday night with Mythomagic cards."

"Me either." Reyna sighed. "Hazel, how about we go to see a movie?"

Hazel frowned. "What movie?"

"I don't know, we'll check when we get there."

Hazel nodded. "That sounds nice."

The girls walked the rest of the way to the city in silence.

* * *

Hazel and Reyna walked up to Reyna's favorite place to get hot cocoa still smiling and talking about the movie. The clerk went of to make Reyna's usual and Hazel's order.

"That was my favorite line!"

"And the ending, it was so cute!"

Reyna nodded. "Thanks," she said giving the clerk the money for their orders. The praetor and daughter of Pluto sat down on a bench across from a fountain.

Hazel took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Thank you."

Reyna looked at her quizzically. "Why are you saying 'thank you'?"

"This is the first time I've really had a girl's night out. I mean, it wasn't under the best circumstances, but it's nice to not have to worry about my relationship for a little while. Not that I don't like Frank," Hazel added in quickly," but sometimes it's difficult to get his attention."

Reyna snorted. "It's nearly impossible to get Nico's attention. That and he's ADHD... Sometimes it's just so frustrating being with him..."

"But you still want to be with him, right?" Hazel asked quickly, nervous.

"I would've left by now if I didn't want him," Reyna sighed closing her eyes. "That boy..."

"Is the best you've ever met?" Nico asked. He was standing in the shadows behind the bench where the girls sat. While Hazel, jumped at his voice, Reyna just rolled her eyes. "Look we're both sorry-"

"Both?" Reyna turned around.

Frank was standing next to Nico, looking extremely nauseous.

"Frank, did you _shadow travel_?" Hazel asked, frowning.

"Yes, and it was _awful_! I don't ever want to do that again," he turned to Nico. "How can you stand that?" Frank went to stand next to Hazel, who had stood up at the sight of Frank. Reyna, however had remained sitting.

Reyna heard Nico mutter something like _big baby _under his breath before moving over to stand in front of Reyna. "Can you forgive us geeks?" He held his hand out to help her up.

Reyna eyed his hand before grabbing his arm and pulling him onto to the bench. He let out a cry of surprise that was quickly smothered when Reyna kissed him. "Don't do that again or I swear, you won't ever want to bring any deck of cards close to me."

Nico nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Reyna stood up. "Let's get back to the camp," The group started on the way back, but then Reyna turned around. "Oh, and Hazel?"

When Reyna saw Hazel glance over at her, she continued. "Next time, we'll have a real girl's night out."


End file.
